1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to apparatus for mounting temperature sensitive probes used in a deep fat frying environment, the probe being mounted so that it is submerged in a predetermined location in the path of the cooking medium to supply temperature data as an input to a cooking timing computer which calculates the appropriate length of cooking cycle based on the temperature, and variations in temperature, of that particular location in the cooking medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Temperature-sensitive probes and their mounts, when intended for use in a deep fat frying environment and designed to supply a temperature data input to a timing computer, face many competing and conflicting design criteria. On the one hand, the probes should have a standard configuration so they can be mass produced, while on the other hand, they must be amenable to mounting upon a multitude of different fryers. Similarly, the probes must be easily removable from the cooking medium for cleaning, yet must always have their temperature sensing elements returned to the same location in the cooking medium to repeatably provide the correct temperature data input to the computer. For example, if a change in position of the probe results in a one degree variation in temperature data input to the computer, and the product being cooked is an average 10 pound load of chicken where the total temperature drop of the cooking medium may be only 10.degree. during the 10 to 15 minute cooking period, the one degree variation in temperature measurement can result in as much as a 10 percent variation of cooking time.
The various probe mounting constructions known in the prior art have been unable to satisfy a significant number of these considerations. One known probe mount is a clip which secures the probe to the edge of the fryer, sacrificing the quality of data supply to the computer because the temperature near the side of the fryer varies considerably from the temperature where the product is cooked. Other rigid probe mounting structures hang the probe over the edge of the fryer with nothing to assist in relocating the probe for repeatable results. Other probe mounting arrangements use clamps which are difficult to unfasten and thereby inhibit the cleanability of the probe. Still other known probe mounting arrangements attain repeatability of positioning the probe by deforming the probe to match the fryer, which requires customizing of the probes to some extent.